


十一种孤独

by sevenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, 伏赫, 汤赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 汤姆·里德尔成长向。cp：汤赫背景设定：汤姆·里德尔和哈利·波特，罗恩·韦斯莱，以及赫敏·格兰杰等同处于子时代。Canon AU。黑魔王势力还是格林德沃残党。哈利·波特不是救世主，双亲都建在，因为魁地奇打得好在学校还是很有名。他和罗恩、赫敏是格兰芬多铁三角。梅洛普·冈特没有死，但是神经衰弱，被法庭判决禁止再去接触小汤姆·里德尔（少年伏地魔的父亲）。霍格沃兹放假的日子里汤姆和母亲以及舅舅一起住在冈特大宅。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Merope Gaunt & Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 不打魁地奇的人

**Author's Note:**

> 不仅仅是一篇cp文，含有各种友情和亲情。里德尔 x 个人成长。

九月中旬某个周末的午后，最后一缕西风温柔地抚过苏格兰郊地，夏日残余的一丝丝炙热被秋日的凉爽包裹，轻轻擦拭着孩子们额头上的汗珠。格兰芬多球队在进行魁地奇训练。远远传来的只言片语顺着风一路飞奔咆哮，俏皮地回荡在霍格沃兹城堡的石板缝隙中，夹杂在走廊里寥寥几个学生皮鞋和砖块有节奏敲击声的间隔。

“掩护哈利，掩护哈利。罗恩！安吉丽娜！传球！——” 伍德前队长大声吼着，耳朵充血面部表情接近狰狞，头发根部和下巴脖子上汗水肆流。按理说，他已经毕业了，但依然会在闲暇时光回到学校训练自己心心念念的球队。

红发男孩原本流畅的动作突然僵硬，险些自己被迎面而来的游走球打中。

扎着马尾辫的金发女孩从横侧闪入，双手握杆毫无搀扶，一棒击中并挥开了深蓝色的游走球。

伍德吹哨了。

黑发男孩原本漂浮在草地最上空，他如同幻影移形般一下子出现在了地面上。“没事吧，伙计？” 他拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，草草揉了揉额头上的闪电伤疤——听说是他一岁时骑玩具扫帚没有抓牢，一下摔到院子的地上。莉莉·波特夫人为此吼了他爸爸一个月。

罗恩摇摇头，“抱歉，我今天状态真差劲。” 一脸吃了恶心味道多味豆的样子，他绝望地看着前队长和现队长一起走来……

不远处楼梯末端的矮石阶上，赫敏默默看着操场上的队员们打魁地奇，膝盖上放着垫羊皮纸的木板，旁边放着一本历史大部头。她绞尽脑汁地在写古代如尼文的小论文，偶尔抬头瞄一眼魁地奇球队的情况，完全无视了作业deadline在下周、以及她已经超出了规定行数的这些无关紧要的事实。

伍德在远处嚷嚷着什么，赫敏好奇地往草地那边望去。

果不其然，罗恩涨红了脸，缩着脖子，有些痛苦的样子。哈利站在他旁边，神态有些为难。

赫敏无奈地耸耸肩。没办法，她不擅长也不喜欢魁地奇，但对于它的原理规则可谓是摸得一清二楚——为了拿到飞行课理论考试的分数——私下里哈利忧心忡忡地与她聊过，他们一致认为罗恩的心态太不稳定，在赛场上总是过于紧张，击球手这种突发情况层出的角色可能不太适合。尤其他们总是和斯莱特林对战，那个学院的球风可是出了名的刻薄，什么危险的招数都使得出来，游走在得分和犯规伤人的夹层。可惜罗恩很固执，他不想再当替补守门员。

拨开了银色的糖果包装，棕发的格兰芬多把薄荷口香糖卷起放入嘴中。魔法世界的糖果实在太甜腻，要不就是太过古怪让人招架不住。学习压力最繁重的时候又止不住吃甜食的渴望，她软磨硬泡才让从事牙医工作的父母同意捎给她麻瓜超市里大促销的满满一大袋口香糖。

晃晃手里的羽毛笔，赫敏嚼啊嚼，想象自己是麻瓜青少年电影里不学无术的小混混，为做非法交易的帮派朋友们远远打掩护望风——然后她划去如尼文句子里的一处语法错误。

斯莱特林的男级长里德尔在白衬衫外面穿着绿色毛衣背心，从走廊的另一侧走来。赫敏还在薄荷的清香中检查着自己的论文，仅在余光中看到了他脑后暗红色的阴影。

“危险!!!!!羽加迪姆——” 赫敏高喊着，历史书被剧烈站起的动作波及摊开向下落在了积有雨水的地面。有力的漂浮咒语从格兰芬多女级长的魔杖尖端爆发而出，耀眼的金光包裹住鬼走球。在她眼中，如同哑剧一般，里德尔也拔出魔杖高喊了句什么，他的魔杖飞速在空中点了点，停顿两下。几秒后，斯莱特林背后的游走球落地，赫敏也意识到里德尔刚才施展了“除你武器”的咒语。

她的朋友们从远处匆匆赶来，大呼着她的名字。茫然地偏过头，赫敏看到自己的脚旁已经砸出一个小坑，里面静静地躺着看起来十分无辜的另一颗鬼飞球。

  
“我没事，你们快回去训练，回去回去……” 赫敏捡起书，清理一新了下封皮表面沾上的雨水，不耐地把男孩们打发回去，不忘加上，“离走廊这边远一点！刚才这么危险，要是我或者里德尔反应慢一拍，脑袋都要被砸碎……你们训练的时候就不能去球场吗？”

“球场全都被斯莱特林占了！” 哈利·波特不甘示弱，意有所指地瞟了里德尔几眼，骑着扫把S型路线地飞走了。

“非常抱歉……你没事吧？” 赫敏询问一脸苍白的里德尔——斯莱特林并没有被吓到，他只是一贯脸色苍白而已，似乎他们整个学院的人都那样。他从刚才开始一直面无表情地，沉默地盯着远处又开始打魁地奇的格兰芬多。球员们的欢声笑语从草地那端扩散开来，大摇大摆地入侵了周末显得有些死气沉沉的城堡教学楼。而其中她的好朋友们，铁三角的另外两个顶点，哈利和罗恩，也仿佛依然不放心的样子，目光时不时离开训练而往他们这边瞟，在伍德的呵斥中也无所畏惧。

“我很好。” 里德尔梗着脖子过分矜持地说，“刚才非常感谢你。” 

“我也要感谢你……我都没发现鬼飞球有两颗。用缴械咒语应对挺有创意的。” 赫敏客套完之后翻了个白眼，“无法理解这其中的乐趣，太心惊胆战了。” 她递给斯莱特林一条口香糖，“吃口香糖吗？”

男级长瞪着她看了两秒，接过口香糖放在巫师袍的口袋里，再次道了谢。“你这学期在上古代如尼文吗？” 比起糖果，他似乎对赫敏羊皮纸上的文字更感兴趣。

于是他们又礼貌性地聊了聊这学期的选课和对下学期的展望。格兰芬多的女级长除了占卜和飞行什么都想学；而里德尔即使并不偏科，兴趣倒是非常焦点性质地专注于黑魔法防御术。

“我真高兴五年级后就没有飞行课了。” 末了，赫敏感叹道，“冲撞、尖叫、四处涌来的人群……这太过了。”

“我也这么认为。” 里德尔若有所思地点点头。“我更期待其他形式的飞行……虽说我对魁地奇这项运动的存在没有异议，但如果我们能学一些不依赖扫帚的飞行方式，会更实用。我实在不明白为什么有必要遵循一项已经脱离出日常的传统。”

赫敏无比赞同。斯莱特林把这视为谈话圆满结束的信号。

“我有些黑魔法防御术的问题要去问教授。” 他说，口袋里揣着未打开的口香糖离开了。


	2. 博格特

灰尘散去，博格特变形完毕，韦斯莱家的小儿子发出了哀嚎。“我就知道！”

巨大的八眼蜘蛛张牙舞爪地爬动着，红发男孩肉眼可见地一哆嗦，猛地往后蹦哒了足足三米，颤颤巍巍差点把自己的魔杖扔了出去。

“快施滑稽滑稽，罗恩！快啊！” 哈利·波特——他最铁的死党——焦急地喊着，一只脚踩在自己的椅子上，另一只已经踏上了课桌，“那不是真的，那只是博格特，它不会咬人。”

“啊啊啊啊啊——它往我这边跑了！该死的，罗恩你在干什么，我也怕蜘蛛啊！赶快把它弄走！” 

拉文德·布朗——貌似是韦斯莱现在的小女朋友——尖叫着，一路从第一排磕磕碰碰地逃到了教室的最后方，途中差点把隆巴顿的文具袋打翻，幸好格兰杰及时出手相助，才不至于让他和他的袋子一起摔个底朝天。

“蜘蛛已经来到了场地的正中间。在这千钧一发的时刻，罗恩是否能够把握住机会成功施展滑稽滑稽咒语呢？他施咒了，哦不，滑稽滑稽失败了，现在蜘蛛已经膨胀到快到天花板那么大了！场上观众们一边逃离危险的现场，一边为罗恩选手捏了把汗，学生们的心都已经提到了嗓子眼！——这其中当然不包括看热闹不嫌事大的斯莱特林们！哼，斯莱特林，现在大肆嘲讽吧，下一个被抽到的就会是你们中的一个！……” 面对这片混乱，李·乔丹的解说瘾犯了，他盘腿坐在自己的课桌上，激情洋溢地嚷嚷着罗恩VS八眼巨型蜘蛛的对决。西莫托腮旁听着。

格兰芬多学院内部嘈杂不堪，如同花鸟市场一般热闹非凡。

汤姆·里德尔在欢乐和恐惧并存的教室里陷入了沉思，他会被抽到吗？他很好奇自己最大的恐惧会是什么。

“梅林请给予我安宁吧。” 马尔福说，“这可得从取消所有和格兰芬多们一起上的课开始。”

“德拉科……” 潘西惊恐地扯了扯他的袖子，指向他的身后。

斯莱特林的孩子们眼睁睁看着马尔福尖叫起来，疯狂地躲在一路上每一个他能拽到的人的身后。“快把它弄走，把它弄走，韦斯莱！” 他的话语倒是和韦斯莱的女朋友如出一辙。

他最深的恐惧会是什么呢？面对混乱不为所动，置身事外的汤姆心想着。他真的很期待去见一见自己的内心最幽暗的地方。但是在这么非私人的场所实在有些尴尬。卢平教授就不能尊重下学生的隐私吗？汤姆环顾着教室四周。

他觉得自己大概是多虑了。

格兰芬多的学生们开心极了，斯莱特林的学生们除了幼稚地需要表面自己和“那些人”不是一丘之貉的“立场”之外，也更加含蓄地显露出了放松与快乐。对于孩子们，博格特就像是一个恐怖屋的游乐项目。

* * *

今年黑魔法防御术的教授是莱斯特·卢平。其他学科的教授都几十年如一日得从不更换。唯独这门学科，就像是被下了不知名的诅咒一般，学生们往往会打趣道，“流水的黑魔法防御术教授，铁打的不合格成绩。”

黑魔法防御术的咒语练习课上，教室的空间被一分为二。一边是拥挤不堪的课桌椅和座位上暂时还没有被抽到的学生，另一边是一块被腾出来的空地，用于让被抽到的学生练习如何对付博格特。

最终，罗恩在卢平教授的鼓励之下，终于用滑稽滑稽成功将蜘蛛变成了一个脚踩滑冰鞋的大球球。孩子们笑得前仰后合。接着，蜘蛛的八条腿全都消失了，它的身体重重砸在了地上。罗恩迈着虚脱的步伐走下了台，用袖子一把抹去额头上的冷汗。“韦斯莱你是我们的王！” 他的朋友们起哄着，既是为了鼓励他，又是为了嘲讽马尔福在上次魁地奇比赛时倒喝彩的行为。

“大家请耐心等待，公平起见，每个人都有练习的机会！” 教授维护着课堂内的秩序，魔杖一挥，瞬间将观看学生一侧混乱浪迹的桌椅残骸收拾得整整齐齐，说。

听了这话，有一小部分人摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试，然而那些胆小的学生简直要被吓哭。尤其是德拉科·马尔福，他几乎真的哭了。汤姆·里德尔不耐地偏过头去，懒得看这场闹剧。他严重怀疑卢平教授在和善的外表之下，可能有一颗万分腹黑的心。

魁地奇名人上场了。马尔福发出不屑的哼声。波特的博格特是摄魂怪，或许是因为他是傲罗家庭小孩的缘故。这可吓到了一片人，尤其是在魔法世界长大的那些。好在波特居然已经熟练掌握了守护神咒，“呼神护卫”之后摄魂怪消失不见。

“你最大的恐惧是恐惧本身……这很有诗意。” 卢平教授评价道。

而汤姆则在心里默默经历了印象深刻的过程。他依然没有掌握呼神护卫的咒语，这其中的原因他本人心知肚明。邓不利多甚至去找他谈过话，但不欢而散。

接下来学生们排着队一一上场，博格特也随即依次变换着形态，成为了断手、女鬼、血迹斑斑的木乃伊、各种教授、两个活生生的姑娘摇身一变雨林食人族口下的骸骨——一只断脚（“我刚在麻瓜研究课上看到的这个案子，印象深刻，好吧？” 布雷丝·扎比尼被他的两个朋友，德拉科以及潘西的大呼小叫弄得有些烦躁）……如同一场有趣的恐怖秀。

这其中，格兰杰的博格特令所有人——包括汤姆——哭笑不得。

“你所有的考试全部不合格！” 麦格教授板着脸，非常严肃地举着一张全部fail的成绩单。

“但是教授！” 看起来，赫敏实在入戏太深。

台下，哈利和罗恩对视一眼，发出惊天动地的爆笑。赫敏回过神来，瞪了他们一眼。滑稽咒语之后，麦格教授给赫敏发了奖，还给格兰芬多加了一百分。

马尔福捂住了脸。五十步笑百步，汤姆心想，仿佛卢修斯·马尔福说“德拉科，你被关禁闭了！”以及“你真是令我骄傲，儿子”这样的博格特场景能在格兰杰的面前给他带来什么尊严上的压制似的。

终于轮到汤姆了。他深吸一口气，手握着魔杖镇定自若地上了场，不顾或熟悉或陌生的格兰芬多们好奇的目光，以及大部分斯莱特林学生们探究的眼神。

汤姆稳稳地站定脚步，直面博格特。它现在是刚才扎比尼成功施展滑稽咒后，一双旧靴子的形象。汤姆盯着靴子，心里有些紧张，并不像表面上显露出得那么镇定。

下一秒后，死去的汤姆·里德尔躺在了地上。他扩散的黑色瞳孔暗示了这是一具尸体。他的对面站着瞪大了眼睛的真实的汤姆·里德尔。

尸体汤姆·里德尔的眼睛睁着，眼神空洞瞳孔扩散，就像劣质的假玻璃珠。

原来如此。

他死去的时候看起来会是这样吗？汤姆的手停留在半空中，他仔细端详着地上自己模样的尸体。博格特仿佛会读心一般，烟雾再次浮起又消散。

围观的学生们倒抽一口凉气。尸体的面部更加狰狞了，眼珠瞪出，嘴角有白沫。死状更加真实，死相也更惨烈了。

博格特的思维还是不够接近人类。汤姆摇摇头，他的确畏惧死亡，但是作为旁观方能亲眼目睹的表现形式实在过于片面，也不能进行贴切的体验。他背后的阴影，那避而不去的黑暗，博格特是无法准确模仿的。他真正恐惧的东西，是在沉沉睡去后无法在第二天的清晨醒来，是今日的一切都随着生命的终结而烟消云散，是梦想和光辉都戛然而止，是命运的齿轮顿时闭合停下转动……

汤姆自信满满地念出滑稽滑稽。

尸体消失了。

汤姆松了口气。议论纷纷的小噪音重新从教室某一处涌起。他转身想要离开，将场地让给下一个等待练习的学生。

下一刻，一只干枯修长的手搭上了他的面颊。

* * *

整个课堂的学生们亲眼目睹了那个场景。

博格特变成了一个疯疯癫癫、面色蜡黄的黑发女人。她举起双手温柔地抚摸着里德尔的脸，嘴里喃喃自语听不清在说什么，时哭时笑。而平日里一贯沉着冷静，连面对自己尸体时都不动声色的

汤姆·里德尔，他脸上的神色一改镇定，开始阴晴不定地变幻，先后露出了震惊、鄙夷、厌恶、悲伤、愤怒……最后定格在了无休无止的痛苦。

“滑稽滑稽！” 汤姆的声音很坚定，在此时一片寂静的教室里显得格外突兀。

空气就像是光滑的冰面一般，他的咒语彻底划过了攻击的对象。博格特变成的女人——亦或者是梅洛普·冈特的幻像——仅仅是换了一套同样皱巴巴的衣服，动作和姿态都没有丝毫变化。她伸长双手，眼球微凸，步步逼近，仿佛在呼呼眼前的孩子，又仿佛在请求一个拥抱。而汤姆·里德尔高举着魔杖，步步后退，徒劳地一次次念出失效的滑稽咒语，声音从最开始的镇定变得越发绝望和疯狂，逐渐失控。

他的身体恐惧地颤抖着，背后一片湿凉。“霹雳爆——”

“不！” 卢平教授拽过了里德尔，及时地制止了危险的爆炸咒语。他把手臂发凉的学生挡在身后。汤姆咬紧了下唇。

博格特面对他们两个，变得困惑万分。它想要同时吓到面前的巫师们。于是里德尔母亲晃晃脑袋摇身一变，成为头部为月球模型的黑袍女人，也不再纠缠教授身后的斯莱特林级长。卢平教授迅速施展了滑稽咒语，球体模型掉落下来，无头的女人也消失不见。

博格特形态为各式各样的鬼怪，或是严厉教授……仅仅为这些的孩子，都是非常幸运的。

“里德尔，我很抱歉……” 教授说，“我没有想到……我欠考虑了，这是不妥当的 - ” 他看起来还想说些什么。

“我占用太多时间了，快让下一个学生练习吧。我得在课后多多练习滑稽咒语。” 汤姆打断了他，“对不起刚才精神恍惚了。幸亏你阻止了我，教授。”

卢平教授的额头露出懊悔的皱纹，眼睛深邃得看不透，目光虽然不似邓不利多的注视那样骇人，还是让汤姆感到浑身不自在，似乎整个灵魂都被解刨分析。他快步离开了教室前端这片为给学生们练习而空出的场所。

* * *

“梅林啊，那个女人是谁？” 罗恩深吸一口气，终于从大气不敢出的状态恢复过来，说出了周围所有人心中的疑问。

“听说那是他妈妈。” 哈利扭了扭僵硬的脖颈，“但是，我实在想不通……为什么里德尔会害怕他的母亲？”

赫敏的目光停留在里德尔悄无声息重新没入人群的影子上。斯莱特林的学生们窃窃私语着，却没有人上前与他们的级长搭话。他们像是早就对里德尔母亲的事情心知肚明，却因为畏惧着他，丝毫不敢越界。这似乎是一条话题红线。


	3. 有求必应屋

晚餐之后的闲暇时光，学生们大多都懒洋洋地依靠在休息室的椅背上，不想动弹，漫无天际地和朋友们聊天，面前摊开着被忽视的作业本和墨水瓶。

格兰芬多休息室的炉火烧得正旺，红色的炉火映衬着红色的装潢，照亮了每个人喜悦的面庞。无人的心思放在学习上。魁地奇球队下午刚赢了和拉文克劳的对决，虽然如果对手换成斯莱特林会更解气，但学生们还是欣喜若狂到载歌载舞。哈利·波特捂着脸趴在桌子上，耳朵通红。凌乱黑发男孩的脸颊被玩闹心大起的拉拉队员们一一吻过——其中不止有嬉笑的女生。

他的旁边，罗恩在和西莫下巫师棋。双胞胎蹦跶着狂欢，不放过每一个角落，仿佛在跳芭蕾，四处兜售他们最新研发的实验糖果。

赫敏从嘈杂中艰难地挤出了一条前行的道路，她悄无声息地敲了敲胖夫人的画像。

“怎么了，我的孩子？” 胖夫人从睡梦中睁开了一只眼睛，“是你呀，赫敏。”

“我老时间回来，可以吗？” 赫敏朝这位贵妇人的画像挤了挤眼，双手合十地恳求道。

“我会让走廊里的画像都看着你的，孩子。” 胖夫人不情不愿地打开了门，“回来的时候可别再忘了口令！”

* * *

城堡的另一侧，斯莱特林休息室内，泛着绿光的圆形吊灯被雕刻着花纹的链子拴着，从湖底狭长地牢的天花板垂下。石头砌成的墙间，布告栏上写着这周进出的新口令。一座精美的壁炉下燃着一堆火，但休息室里还是有些湿冷。

“听说格林德沃的残党已经占领了苏格兰的在野一派。” 马尔福斜躺在刻有雕花的椅背上，一只手在簇在潘西的头发里打着旋儿，一只手心不在焉地摸着羽毛笔，笔尖长时间戳在羊皮纸上，墨水涌出变成了一个点，“我爸爸说，要轮到纯血势力回归的时刻了。哼，早该如此。也不看看现在魔法部里都混进了哪些人，什么东西都可以分一杯羹发号施令了。”

里德尔坐在离他们不远处的一张单人书桌旁边，默默听着，身上披着他从沙发上顺来的一条针织毯子得以取暖，面前摆放着不知谁留下的一局残棋。

“福吉会同意这种事吗？” 潘西眯起了眼，不知是在享受头发被抚摸的感觉，还是在表达质疑，“他本来不就是被激进派推上位的。”

“福吉就是个软弱无能的家伙。像一只护着骨头的狗，他在乎的只有自己的选票。” 扎比尼以他日常的口吻不屑地说道，眼睛死死盯着魔法史中妖精被巫师打败且奴役的部分，“只要能讨好选民，什么都可以被出卖，何况是那些本就没什么根基、还自以为是大张旗鼓改革的麻瓜巫师。”

“根本不需要管福吉，他就是在捣糨糊。” 马尔福拍了拍潘西的脑袋，“魔法中混进不纯粹的东西固然令人生厌，但也不过是一时，很快就会被清除彻底。放宽心。圣徒残余的力量也足以和激进派相抗衡了。魔法世界会改变的，再次变得更好。”

里德尔挑起了眉，轻轻翻过一页报纸，伸手抚摸着桌子上的骷髅装饰物。

“哦，你是说格林德沃能带我们走回辉煌了？” 扎比尼喷笑，“那老家伙还没有在监||狱被流感杀死已经是万幸。还是说他有干过比打断邓布利多鼻梁更令人深刻的事情？拜托，他只是一个嘴上富丽堂皇，实际上什么都做不成的大演说家。”

“那些泥巴种就不是吗？” 马尔福尖刻地说，挺起下巴不顾周围的低声惊呼，“还有纯血叛徒。哦还有某些杂种崽子。他们可是在魔法部里搅了好一趟浑水，处处打压古老家族的利益。梅林在上，短短几年间我们就连说这几个词的权利都没有了吗？真是太过可悲。”

汤姆站起身来，肩上的毛毯滑落在椅子坐垫中间，卷成一团。他悠悠地把桌上的书本和文具一件件放进随身的书包里。

“你这么晚还要出去吗，里德尔？” 潘西躺在马尔福的怀里问道。

“级长巡视不是在今天晚上吧。” 扎比尼抬头看了看布告栏上的日期。

“地牢里太潮湿了，弄得我腰酸背痛。我打算要出去杀几个泥巴种解解闷。” 汤姆说，他扬起轮廓尖利的下巴，阴沉地扫视了一圈围坐在沙发上的另外三个人，他们一时间呆楞的神情让斯莱特林的级长歪起了嘴角，“哦，或许再来几个纯血统叛徒，和杂种崽子。”

嗤笑一声，他轻轻打开休息室的门，木板发出沉闷的声响。

“……他不是认真的吧？” 马尔福惊恐地转向朋友们，感觉自己的大脑彻底打了结。

“听我一句劝，德拉科。” 扎比尼翻过一页书，“如果你想要更多的盟友，千万要少说点话。”

* * *

“呼神护卫！”

什么都没有发生。连一点魔咒火星的影子都不见其踪。

“呼神—护卫！”

汤姆耐心地重复着，拖长了音节。

他的魔杖徒劳地停留在半空，还是什么都没有发生。

这实在是……太捉摸不定了。他从未遇到过这么难的咒语。汤姆泄气地垂下了头，卷曲的刘海尖刺刺的，刷过眼睛周围的地方，他的指甲抠进了有求必应屋的墙壁里。练习这样的一个咒语让汤姆感到暴露，他不愿意在任何公共的场所施展，于是便来到了自己的秘密基地——学校城堡里一个能满足他内心需求的神秘屋子。

他从未见过真正的摄魂怪。波特在卢平课上变出的博格特形态是他离这种生物的距离最为接近的一次。汤姆看不明白人们对于摄魂怪的极端恐惧。那黑色斗篷下看不清面庞的怪物，就如同麻瓜神话中的死神，只不过它们吸食的不是生命而是一切快乐。

是不是一生中从未体验过快乐的人就能让摄魂怪臣服？汤姆突发奇想，将灵魂贩卖给魔鬼的人是不会害怕它们的，因为这样的人也没有什么可失去的了。

对付摄魂怪的方法是施展守护神咒，而使咒语成功的关键就是快乐的回忆。此外，传说只有最纯洁的心灵才能成功召唤守护神，历史上很多黑巫师就因为施展了呼神护卫而被喷射而出的蛆虫吞噬。

汤姆对传说嗤之以鼻，他不觉得有多少成年巫师能保持心灵上的“纯洁”。黑暗和光明相交错杂，互相缠绕互相抗衡，这才是真正的人性。他觉得那些一心想要成为黑巫师的人，以及对“黑魔法”因为畏惧而全盘否定的人，都是偏执而愚蠢的。

他学习守护神咒语的目的不是为了有朝一日对付摄魂怪，而是为了向邓布利多证明他自己，证明他的观点。魔法的条条框框是人为约束的，是没有太多意义的，而他不需要爱也能够很强大，不需要爱也能够成为一个厉害的巫师。

施咒的关键在于快乐的回忆。

快乐的……回忆。

汤姆闭上眼睛努力回想。他人生中快乐的部分……他的人生。

疯狂尖笑的、穿着被撕扯到破破烂烂衣裙的母亲，终日醉酒在屋子里大喊大叫的舅舅……腐朽逝去的家族骄傲……冈特大宅里阴沉的童年被瞬间略过。

斯莱特林们古怪的眼神和窃窃私语，马尔福的出言不逊，飞行课上的冲撞与挑衅……在他暴怒后同学们看向他的目光敬佩又畏惧……邓布利多不信任的话语。

没什么意思。他在学校里有真正的朋友吗？

但在霍格沃兹的时光……的确是他快乐回忆的开端……

摇摇晃晃的猫头鹰叼着寄宿学校的信撞上了他房间的窗户……他和随行的新生们一起踏上了底部还有些湿漉漉的小船……魔咒的火花因为他的言语而燃起……斯莱特林休息室里阴森森但是格外炫酷的灯光气氛……喜欢他的才华与勤奋的教授们在羊皮纸上写下热情的评语，那是他的舅舅从来都不会因为他而感到的骄傲……

“呼神———护卫！”

一点点极其不起眼的淡蓝色微光从他的魔杖尖滴落，在汤姆惊喜的眼神中，它不情愿地闪烁了一下，又飘散成游丝消失在了空气中。

黑发男孩的眼神黯了黯。是因为他回忆中快乐的程度还是不足够吗？

不过这也算是一个进步了。

学校生活是汤姆人生中最快乐的日子，但这份快乐中，总是不免掺杂着无人理解的孤独。

汤姆不觉得自己有真正可以称为“朋友”的存在。在学院内部，他因为古老的姓氏和复杂的身份而被矛盾看待着。同学们既敬畏他，却也隐隐约约不齿于他私生子的混血身份，时不时试探他的立场和底线，就像扎比尼今天做的。至于小马尔福……他就是个被保护得太好、只会大放厥词的小屁孩，被利用了还不自知，不必放在心上。

而且，斯莱特林的学生极少与其他人来往——除了某人和他所谓的“格兰芬多死对头”不胜其烦的切磋，在汤姆看来那就不过是些幼稚的挑衅。如果不是因为那个金毛和潘西整天你侬我侬的，他甚至会以为马尔福的那些行为实际上是对波特拙劣的追求——总而言之，除了执行级长工作，汤姆与其他学院的人几乎没什么交集。

至于教授们……他们只是喜欢着一个努力好学还有点悟性的学生，即使他不是汤姆·里德尔，也不会有任何区别。他并不是特别的。

邓布利多是个例外。汤姆的头痛起来。他觉得很矛盾。那个白胡子的老人是学校里唯一一个不赏识他、甚至提防着他的教授，却可能也是唯一一个看透了他本质的人。

他是个坏人吗？

* * *

就在离汤姆一墙之隔的地方，赫敏烦躁不安地在楼梯的十几级石阶梯处打转，时不时用手拍拍墙上的石头纹路。

她很确定就是在这个楼梯口，她之前和哈利罗恩一起来过好几次了，为了练习一些可能会误伤旁观学生的攻击性咒语。但奇怪的是，今晚她不知为何怎么也召唤不出有求必应屋的入口。

难道进出这个神秘房间还有什么他们未曾意识到的条件？是单个人无法进入，还是有求必应屋入口开启的时机其实是限定了天数间隔的？

就在苦于无处安静学习的格兰芬多开始胡思乱想的时候，一个有着顺畅卷发的黑色脑袋突然凭空出现，把她吓了一大跳。若不是赫敏及时捂住了嘴，她的尖叫声绝对会引来走廊里来来回回巡视、就像尽抓夜游学生的费尔奇，以及他那只瘆人的猫。

夜晚昏暗的走廊尽头，斯莱特林的级长汤姆·里德尔看到一个人影杵在楼梯旁边，也是猛地一抖，差点拔出魔杖。定情一看，他认出了眼前的学生，正是格兰芬多的女级长。

“梅林啊，我都要被你吓出心脏病了。里德尔！” 赫敏控诉着，心有余悸地拍打着自己的胸口，仿佛那能带来什么实质性的帮助似的。

“你为什么要在这个点出门？” 相比之下，里德尔显得镇定不少，仅仅是理了理头上的卷毛，“今天不是级长巡视的日子吧，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏本来还有些心虚，看着眼前气定神闲的斯莱特林，她眯起了眼。“这也是我要问你的问题，里德尔。你又在这里干什么？” 她转动脖子环顾四周，“而且你是怎么出现的，我很确定几秒钟之前你根本就不在走廊的那个地方，你是给自己施了隐身术吗？你在偷偷摸摸地干些什么！”

“在指控别人最好先想想看你自己的处境，格兰杰，毕竟我也是级长。” 汤姆理直气壮地说，虽然他心里其实并没有那么多底气。

这一来二去的极具对立学院间特色的谈话，简直就像是在表演舞台剧，即便周围并没有观众，谈话的内容也没有什么意义。赫敏看着男孩攒紧的手指，余光扫过他脖子上银绿条纹的领带，还有或许是因为走廊里的凉风而默默打着寒颤的上半身，以格兰芬多特有的果敢下了决定。

“我只是想找一处安静的地方学习，公共休息室太吵，可是这么晚图书馆也关门了。” 她说。

里德尔愣住了，似乎很惊讶她就这么实话实说了。他抿紧了嘴，纠结了好一会才张口，“那真是巧了，因为我的情况也差不多。”

斯莱特林的休息室也会吵闹吗？感到惊奇的赫敏首先抛出了友好的橄榄枝，“带你去个地方。”

里德尔皱起眉，空白的脸上不自知地出现了迷惑的裂纹，被对面的格兰芬多观测得一清二楚。他人的目光在赫敏停留在空中的手与她脸上的表情间徘徊了好几遍。

她固执地保持着伸出手的姿势。

最终，斯莱特林回握了。

赫敏自信地微笑着。她很确定自己刚才看到了有求必应屋的门，它终于出现了。


	4. 浮士德

初冬的夜晚，喧嚣的风拍打着霍格沃兹城堡褪了色的古老玻璃，发出撕扯哀怨的低吼。白天刚刚下过一场暴雨，傍晚时分才有所好转。家养小精灵们从早忙到晚，但室内的石头地板还是被学生们接连不断从外面草地上带入的雨水弄得泥泞不堪。

晚饭后，各个学院的人们结伴而行回宿舍的功夫，一个调皮的格兰芬多低年级在奔跑时滑倒了，他一路向前，连续撞倒了四五个人，文具课本散落一地。始作俑者的脑袋重重磕在台阶上，还流了血。朋友们手忙脚乱地把他和其他轻伤的人抬去了校医院。赫敏和罗恩作为格兰芬多的级长安抚着大家的情绪，维持秩序，清理地面上的一片狼藉。其他的学生简直都被吓傻了，一边担心着那个倒霉孩子的脑震荡，一边暗自庆幸自己不是摔倒可怜虫们中的一个。

这个小插曲导致走廊被阻塞了足足一刻钟。而斯莱特林的学生们最早离席——最近他们都不在晚餐桌上逗留——暂时还不知道这件事。

从湖底地牢般的休息室离开，汤姆迈着大步昂首挺胸地快走着，逐渐变成了小跑，皮鞋底部仿佛有防滑垫子一般，加速自如。斯莱特林的级长从一扇扇半开用于通风的窗户边飞驰而过，彻底无视了躲在墙角或牵手或相拥的情侣，反倒是那好几对男男女女（男女、男男，和女女）被他吓得瑟瑟发抖。

他们的反应事出有因，只不过今晚里德尔似乎彻底遗忘了自己持续了快一个月轰轰烈烈的事迹——他的反常行为成了笼罩在城堡上空的一片阴霾，和英国连绵不绝的雨季相衬。汤姆的名声响彻全校——“恨神里德尔”，与“爱神丘比特”相对。

* * *

“禁宵后闲逛。” 十月的一个深夜，汤姆·里德尔风风火火地路过相拥的两个人，冷笑道，“赫奇帕奇扣十五分！”

“在书里涂鸦，拉文克劳扣十五分！” 图书馆里，他一把抽走了沉溺于单相思的学生借阅来的课外资料，上面已经被用粉红色的墨水笔乱涂乱画了好多。

“在扫帚橱里接吻，无视校规。格兰芬多扣二十分——每人二十！” 猛地打开有些生锈的铁门，扬起耳朵仿佛在欣赏音乐一般听着双份的尖叫，他得意地拍了拍一对穿着红色内衬校袍的学弟学妹的脑袋。

格兰芬多的孩子们在上课前的走廊里悄悄地八卦。

“里德尔最近是怎么了？”

“他到底受什么刺激了？”

“他疯了吧？他以前从未对我们那么苛刻。”

“他就是在针对格兰芬多。我就知道，他和其他的斯莱特林没有什么两样。”

“别乱说。我觉得他单纯就是和全校的情侣干上了。不分学院。他昨天扣了自己学院五十分！斯莱特林的人已经疯了，但他们也大气不敢出。”

“为什么？”

“马尔福和帕金森在餐桌底下搞上了！”

“那种搞上？！” —— “……什么，马尔福得了帕金森症？可他明明还那么年轻。”

“呃分级没有那么高啦，但也令人挺恶心的了，我觉得那只白鼬要被寄吼叫信了。虽然他很混蛋，但我也并不同情，对，这就是个虚假转折。至于你，安迪，我求你别再抖机灵了，你知道我说的是潘西·帕金森。嘲

别人的姓氏并不好玩，即使对方是帕金森——以后可以换种方法，不过这不是现在的重点。”

“好吧。但帕金森和马尔福不是一直腻腻歪歪的吗？”

“可不是，所以他们一定是在其他地方惹着了里德尔。而且很严重，他从未这样恨屋及乌，上升到找全校情侣的茬！”

“梅林保佑，虽然我挺支持里德尔的，但还是希望他别这样了……这算是滥用职权了吧！里德尔一般来说不是这样的人，我觉得他和别的斯莱特林不一样。”

“我觉得他只是在警告扎比尼吧，但是一时找不到他的问题。于是只能警诫一下——SO COOL.”

“收起你的迷妹眼神……还有你，迷弟崇拜也别出现在我面前！神呐我看不下去。不和你们说了，我要去上占卜课了，拜拜！”

……

“汤姆·里德尔怎么了？”

“斯莱特林级长怎么了？”

“他受什么刺激了？”

“他受什么大刺激了？”

学生们窃窃私语着……

* * *

乱蓬蓬卷发的女孩风风火火地小跑过楼梯的拐角，小腿上的肌肉绷紧，有些酸痛。城堡这一侧的石阶年久失修，有块台阶松动了，她一个趔趄差点跌倒。赫敏猛地一跳得以站稳，她着急地举起手看了看表，单脚多蹦了一步，又使劲向前冲去。最终，她来到熟悉的走廊尽头站定，扶着墙气喘吁吁，四处张望。

“你迟到了，格兰杰。” 一个气定神闲的声音从她脑袋后方传来。

出于非条件反射，赫敏猛地一抖，然后深吸一口还带有白天雨露腥味的空气，她在男孩看不见的角度翻起了白眼，“你为什么总是要从别人的背后突然冒出来？这难道是你的习惯吗？”

“你迟到了十七分钟。”里德尔用一种陈述的语调说着，但嘴角撅起的幅度使他看起来有种在指责另一个人的感觉。他的手从宽大的袖口伸出，用紫杉木魔杖敲了敲墙壁，一扇万分熟悉的小木门如同水中的镜像一般，从瞬间呈波浪状的墙壁中浮现出来，屹立在他们两个的面前。

“晚餐后过道那里出了点事情。”赫敏叹了口气，在踏入有求必应屋的刹那便一下子瘫倒在屋子中央新出现的沙发上——这一定是屋子听到了她内心的需求，于是特地准备的——腿一伸直接把鞋子跷在了前面的茶几上。汤姆看到她豪放不羁的动作，质疑地挑起了眉。

“有个低年级滑倒了，撞飞一片人。”赫敏揉着自己酸痛的脖子和肩膀，“我和罗恩花了老大功夫才处理完走廊里的烂摊子，差不多有半小时吧。然后我又回去拿了作业，根本就是从宿舍里一路冲过来的。我居然没有也滑倒，真是奇迹。”

“了解。” 里德尔点了点头，简短地说。他的目光在烫金的文字间徘徊，最终锁定了目标，从有求必应屋的书架上抽出一本书，慢悠悠地抽出椅子坐下开始阅读。

“那么，已经快一个月了，你的守护神咒语练习得怎么样了？” 赫敏转头问看起书来的斯莱特林，手上给自己做的颈部按摩也没有停下。

一瞬间，汤姆·里德尔的表情变得空白一片，他的喉结紧张地移了移，下巴上的静脉清晰可见——处于发育期的青少年典型的削瘦。

上次那个违反了校规夜晚的结局是，汤姆·里德尔有些恼怒地发现他的秘密基地其实并不独属于他一人。相反地，它有着格外悠久的历史，甚至还有个被历代夜游学生口口相传的公认名字——有求必应屋。

而格兰杰得知了他“也”在练习守护神咒语后，她的欢呼声吵得他简直要犯偏头痛。格兰芬多的级长可能是和波特一起练习的，她已经成功地掌握了这个咒语。虽然轮廓模糊，但还是能隐隐约约识别出来她的守护神是一只银色水獭。

（汤姆嫉妒得眼睛直发绿。他自己的呼神护卫……别说动物形体，更不用提驱赶摄魂怪的功能，如果有朝一日他魔杖尖端咒语的光芒能够火苗大那么一点点，他就已经要谢天谢地了。）

而她发现他在这个咒语上的进展微乎其微后、时不时摆出的小老师姿态，更是令彬彬有礼的斯莱特林难以掩饰自己愠怒的神情。他坐立难安，充分理解到了波特和韦斯莱的苦衷。

“你练习了吗？” 赫敏提高了声音。

“练习了，也有些进步，但总体来看这是一个复杂的进程……”男孩的话语变得很含糊。

“我可以给你看看进展。来吧！” 格兰芬多不容拒绝地提议道，从沙发上一跃而起，双掌合十作出许愿的姿势。她闭上眼睛，嘴里喃喃自语，开始向有求必应屋请求。

“不，我拒绝。” 汤姆说。

屋子突然阴暗下来。“不行！我现在都召唤不出稳定的实体。”男孩慌了，拔出魔杖警告道，“这太危险和鲁莽了，快撤回你的愿望，格兰杰！”

“放轻松，里德尔。我和哈利以前就是这样练习的。”赫敏安抚道。“这屋子里不可能出现真正的摄魂怪——物体不可能凭空出现，它连博格特都变不出。这些逼真的效果只是在模拟摄魂怪出现时的环境，以此来测试你对守护咒语的掌握程度。”

“好吧。”汤姆放松下来，但依然紧紧攥着魔杖，警觉地扫视四周。他仿佛能看到摄魂怪带有腐朽气息的如枯木般修长的手指，从地板的缝隙中悄然而至……那是有求必应屋营造出来的幻觉。

“呼神护卫。” 他深吸一口气，说。

微弱的淡蓝色光圈出现在魔杖的尖端，倘若一团燃烧的火苗，照亮了两个孩子期待的眼神。蓝色的火光有些黯淡，汤姆手背靠近魔杖的部分能真切地感受到咒语的温度。这个月来他的确是在进步着。看来，他对力量的追求完全可以与去理解爱的含义（校长要求的任务）彻底分离。

邓布利多是错误的，汤姆微笑了。

但这还远远不够。

屋子里没有风，然而火焰扭了扭，颜色褪去逐渐变得透明……模拟摄魂怪的房间里气温骤降，他冻得牙齿打颤，浑身僵硬几乎握不住魔杖。

不！男孩咬紧牙关。每一次都是这样，在关键的时刻失败。他已经厌倦了守护咒语一次次的终止。“我再试一次。”格兰杰关切的目光下，他要求道。

摄魂怪的气息越来越沉重。汤姆闭上眼睛，努力去回想那些快乐的记忆，却仿佛在冬日半结冰的溪水中徒手抓鱼。冰凉的、滑溜溜的场景片段扭动着，从他冻得发红的手指间滑过。那些欢声笑语在此刻寒冷的房间里显得格外遥远，如同隔着厚厚的玻璃，听不真切。

“努力抓住那些温暖的回忆！” 格兰杰的建议苍白而无力，“如果单纯的快乐场景还不够的话，就想一想那些爱你的人吧！这也是我和哈利施咒成功的关键。”

这未免过于残酷。在自己的过去、现在，和未来中，他看到了人生的真相。

欢愉的历史总是肤浅的，而浅薄的快乐必定是短暂的。霍格沃兹是汤姆人生中快乐的开端，或许也将是结束。因为他终归只是霍格沃兹的过客。学生们来去匆匆，各有前途。人们终究会回家，然后，踏入系统，在社会上闯荡，扎根、立足、辗转漂泊……他们从一个家离开搬去另一个。

他的未来是什么？他应该去拥抱冈特这个姓氏背后腐朽陈旧的人脉关系吗？地板上滚落的空瓶，恼怒的大喊大叫，年幼的男孩蹲在墙角并不哭闹，而是用充满恨意的眼神瞪着眼前醉醺醺的成年人，玻璃摔碎的声响和拳头砸在墙壁上的重击……汤姆把酒鬼舅舅的形象从自己的大脑中毫不留情地抹去。

他甚至都不姓冈特。

母亲忽闪忽现的赤足影子在大宅中捉摸不定，如同童话中的幽灵……当他从孩子成长为少年，眉眼间越发与从未谋面、具有相同姓名的父亲相像了。他逐渐开始被犯着疯病的母亲错认。荒谬绝伦的是，当他很小的时候曾经真的指望过另外一个汤姆·里德尔，即使他“只是个麻瓜”——用他舅舅的话来说。年轻的梅洛普被没落的冈特大宅耗尽青春。那么，那些断断续续贯穿着他童年时期的、她意识清醒下的温柔，还有十多年前分娩完毕后的坚持（里德尔的姓氏是母亲的决定）……从这些迹象来看，母亲一定深深爱着父亲。只是纯血家族的腐朽将他的父母拆散了。

然而，抽屉中落满灰尘的、法院的一纸判决，以及舅舅在醉酒后的大肆嘲讽，让他得知了那可悲的真相。他只是梅洛普·冈特精神疾病的臆想产物，一剂（很多很多剂）爱情魔药的罪恶，被掩埋的过去时光中耻辱的见证。

短暂的欢悦与永恒的悲伤交相错杂，激烈地冲撞着。被幻想包围着，汤姆的精神摇摇欲坠。魔杖跌落在地，摄魂怪的阴影似乎已经笼罩在了他的上空。如果把快乐的回忆全部丢弃，如果把所有这些肤浅的欢愉主动献祭，那么这些如同从亡界爬出的恶鬼会认可他为主人吗？

用爱的能力换取伟大前程，这听上去是一桩不错的交易。地狱的魔鬼柔声细语呼唤着浮士德，温柔地吻过他的额头，血从他被利刃割开的臂间涌出……

* * *

“呼神护卫！” 格兰杰坚定的声音把他从疯狂的臆想中拉回现实。银色的水獭轻盈地在地板上奔跑跳跃，驱散了寒冷与黑暗。摄魂怪的幻象消散，炉火重新被点燃，明亮的灯光再次照亮了整个有求必应屋。

汤姆重重地呼吸着，身体抑制不住地颤抖着。他双臂交叉抱住自己，晃晃头，过了好一段时间，天旋地转的晕眩才离开。这时，他才意识到自己正以一种扭曲的姿态半趴地上，魔杖滚落在触手可及的地方，他的指甲几乎嵌入了地板上的蜡。

格兰杰半蹲在他边上，没有作出任何搀扶他的尝试，也没有去触碰他的魔杖——他暗暗感激于这礼貌的表现——她的嘴唇轻动。汤姆看了半天才明白她在默默记录着自己的呼吸频率。

皱了皱眉，汤姆捡起了魔杖。他支撑住自己站起身来，然后跌跌撞撞地摔坐到沙发上。凭空出现的毯子轻柔地落在了他的肩膀和背上，流苏状的边角如同一只手安抚他的脸颊，以及刚才一番乱动中手臂露出袍子的部分。这是来自有求必应屋的歉意。

整耳欲聋的沉默在两个青少年间弥漫开来，令人无比难堪。

“看起来守护神咒不太适合我。” 最终银绿色领带的男孩打破了沉默，他自嘲地笑了一下，“或许邓布利多是对的。”

“邓布利多劝你不要学习这个咒语？”赫敏很惊讶，结束了半蹲的姿势坐到了沙发另一端。

“他说，召唤守护神的关键并不像是很多人以为的那样，在于快乐或者温暖的回忆。”里德尔的目光延展停留到虚无的一点，“最为关键的一点，是心中的爱。很显然我并没有这种东西。” 他咧了咧嘴，露出一个虚假的笑容，“并没有什么关系，如果我能变得足够强大，说不定摄魂怪见了我都要绕道走！”

他本以为自己会得到一声震惊的抽气，不赞同的指责和瞪视，意见分歧的争吵，以及头也不回的离去。然而，穿着红色内衬校袍的女孩爆笑出声。这并不是汤姆预料之中的回应。

“原来如此，马尔福还有其他那些人真的只是撞上了你自己思绪的枪口。”她甚至笑出了眼泪，完全不顾他愈发铁青的脸色，“所以，这就是你给那些违反校规的情侣扣了那么多分的原因？你厌恶爱情。”

“马尔福的确昏了头，那是他自己犯下的过错。作为级长我需要严惩来警戒其他学生。”汤姆挑起了眉毛，“其他学生我记得我并没有很严重地惩罚？虽然有时我对我们的这些同龄人都很失望，我意识到他们关注的事情都极为肤浅和无趣。这些浮夸的行为会毁了他们的脑子，不过我也不能控制别人的意识。”他表现出十分遗憾的样子。

“我赞同你的一部分观点。”格兰杰的回答在汤姆的意料之中，她是学生中最为自律的那一类，比起飞来飞去的情书，更关注书本与魔咒。这也是为什么他会默认这几周来他们之间自习的约定。“我们周围所看见的这些……可能暂时都不太深刻，但我想邓布利多说的爱也不仅限‘爱情’吧。毕竟生活中还有友谊和亲 - ”

格兰芬多猛地闭上嘴巴。

他们都知道赫敏还未说完的词语是什么。

他曾经将冈特家族辉煌的历史视为荣耀，直到意识到那与他自己的人生其实并无关联——这是件好事情。他不需要任何束缚和牵绊。在学校里，他也从来都不会刻意去避讳自己私生子的尴尬身份，也不会主动去向他人解释，而是任由谣言愈演愈烈。然而，任何胆敢拿这一点明里暗里对他冷嘲热讽的人，都不会有什么好下场——马尔福和帕金森就是最佳案例，他们已经不是初犯了，而他总有一天会找到治扎比尼的法子。

“我没有、也不需要朋友。” 汤姆阴郁地说。格兰杰棕色眼睛里的暖光让他如芒在背，好在他并没有在其中发现怜悯或者任何类似的东西。他补充道，“当然，这么说也并非狂妄自大。盟友的定义是不一样的。斯莱特林很复杂，你可能不会理解。”

赫敏的身体向前倾斜。

“我知道你想说什么，不要说。永远都不要作出任何无法兑现的承诺，试都不要试。” 他坚决地阻止了她开口的趋势，“你基本对我一无所知，格兰杰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写学生们八卦的那一段，我的脑子里一直在放伊丽莎白音乐剧的Milch……


	5. 圣诞节

魔法学校放了假，即便出于历史原因，有些固执的纯血巫师在二十世纪后依然选择不过圣诞节。然而，额外的假期是任何人都不会拒绝的，于是霍格沃兹和全英国其他的麻瓜学校一样，一直有圣诞假期。在国王十字车站和朋友们分别后，赫敏和父母走上了伦敦地铁。

她回到了麻瓜的世界。

圣诞节前一周的超市里喜气洋洋地放着节日歌曲，远处的街区传来孩子们唱的赞美歌。今天没有下雪，但是昨晚厚厚的积雪铺在了地面和屋檐上。扫雪车清理出了汽车行驶的道路，志愿的居民为人行道扫了雪，露出一条窄窄的砖块路。

英国法律规定最低能够考取驾照的年龄为十七岁。赫敏还不能自己开车，虽然她已经在学习。格兰杰夫妇载着她来到超市旁边的停车场发现车位已经满了，于是他们绕了一小段路停在了一片居民区。一家人步行去五分钟外的超市。

赫敏穿着一双短皮靴，加绒牛仔裤，黑色的羽绒服，手插在兜里远离外界的风。脖子上的羊绒围巾绕了两圈，她小心翼翼地在湿滑结冰的小路上走着。志愿者们扫掉了雪，但是融雪化成水后重新冻成的冰面格外阴险。格兰杰夫妇手挽着手，缓缓走在她的身后，时不时问女儿一些在学校里发生的事情，和她今后的人生规划。

“我要学习法律，我要做一个魔法界的律师。” 赫敏转了个圈，眼睛里闪烁着明亮的光芒，蓝紫色的围巾飘起来，“你们能相信魔法世界的法律有多不一样吗？或许是因为文艺复兴的风波只在麻瓜的世界蔓延开来。我觉得巫师们有很多需要改进的地方……”

“巫师们有大学吗？” 格兰杰夫人看上去忧心忡忡，“他们的大学都教些什么？是技术，还是和我们大学里面一样的通识人文……你知道，赫敏，如果你想，你还是可以考麻瓜的大学……”

“但我是个巫师啊。” 赫敏眨了眨眼，“从我拿起魔杖的那一刻开始，就注定了未来的生活方式。”

“你是个巫师。” 格兰杰先生点点头，“你会的魔法爸爸妈妈闻所未闻。但是我们对魔法世界一无所知，不能在任何地方帮到你。如果你做好决定，在魔法世界上大学也是可行的，那样你的校友们就是你唯一的人脉……”

赫敏叹了口气。话题变得有些沉重起来。“哈利的妈妈就是麻瓜出生，她是个傲罗。我觉得我可以向她请教。放心吧，血缘并不是难以跨越的鸿沟。”

牙医夫妇非常关心女儿的学习，即便赫敏从小到大都非常自觉。他们和其他麻瓜出生的小巫师的父母联系密切，对魔法世界的各种社会问题并非一无所知。

赫敏·格兰杰只有十六岁，她觉得整个世界尽在手中。她摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，等待着将来掀起一番风浪的时刻。魔法世界里有那么多部分等着她，等着像她一样千千万万的年轻人，去改变。

赫敏·格兰杰只有十六岁，她觉得自己可以干成任何事。

**任何事。**

* * *

走进超市，格兰杰夫妇在冷柜存放牛排的地方挑来挑去。“可不要是那些患了病的牛。” 格兰杰夫人说，眯起眼睛再三检查着每块包装后的保质期和生产商。

“疯牛病？那都是几十年前发生的事情了！” 格兰杰先生觉得妻子就是在杞人忧天，“现在商家再也不会把病牛的尸体做成饲料喂给健康的牛了，那场浩劫搞得人心惶惶。”

然后这两个牙医开始一路讨论到朊病毒在人类中大规模爆发的可能性。赫敏翻起了白眼，手松开了压在妈妈手下塞到半满的购物车把手，离开冷柜，径直走向麦片和意大利面酱的区域。她脸上带着观察魔药颜色变化的严肃，一手拿起一盒蓝莓味的有糖麦片，另一手是一盒没有蓝莓伴侣的麦片，翻到谷物背面研究着食物的卡路里表和配料表。

这个晚上，超市负责放歌的人似乎喝醉了酒。一曲老掉牙的圣诞颂歌过后，乐购的货架间响起了“复仇之火在我心中燃烧”，出自莫扎特的魔笛。人们面面相觑，东张西望着，想看看这到底是不是一个恶作剧。

赫敏也惊讶地抬起头，然后感到自己的后脑磕到了另一个人的头，瞬间眼冒金星。

缓过神来，她回过头，看见一个高挑的小伙子皱着眉，神情痛苦地捂住额头。奇怪的是，在圣诞节前夕，他居然穿着一件看起来非常单薄的灰色大衣，和不符合季节的浅色牛仔裤。

“你没事吧？” 赫敏揉着自己的头开口道，褐色的头发到处乱翘。

黑发的男孩身子一僵，肉眼可见的犹豫后放下了捂着额头的手。

“你好，格兰杰。” 额头有点红的汤姆·里德尔干巴巴地说。

“里德尔？！” 赫敏震惊地说，打量着他那一身不像一般巫师模仿麻瓜时尚时那样蹩脚——仅仅季节不太相符——的行头，“你在这里干嘛？”

“人们在超市除了买东西还能做什么？” 里德尔反问，耸了耸肩，看上去如此不足为奇一麻瓜青年——这恰恰是最令人惊异的地方。

赫敏回头看了看，她的爸妈还在冷冻柜那里耗着，她又转回头，“你也在为圣诞节做采购吗？你一个人？”

“我们家……” 里德尔停顿了一下，“并不会过圣诞节。很多纯血巫师家族都这样，沿袭了传统。”

这在赫敏的意料之中，她理解地点了点头。但她的疑问还没有得到解答。“那你为什么在这里？乐购？这是一家麻瓜超市！”

里德尔抿紧了嘴巴，挤出一个太过明显的假笑，“这里是附近最近的大型超市了。说真的，即使不过圣诞节，我也会需要麻瓜食物。只是来买些麦片。”他得体的面具戴得严严实实，脸上没有透露出一丝个人情感——这本就是他脸上的常态，但这一次，他的情绪伪装太过于完美，以至于变得不完美到一眼就能被看穿。

赫敏疑惑地看着他，不明白在这种无关紧要的随便寒暄上有什么好掩饰的。

充满气息圣诞的小彩灯缠绕在货架之间的栏杆上，超市里到处都是绸带和糖果装饰物。一大家人推着巨大的购物车经过，母亲抱着最小的孩子，父亲查看着清单，其他孩子们在父母面前跌跌撞撞地带路，其中一个差点撞到里德尔的牛仔裤。

广播中，女高音唱到了关键部分。里德尔戒备的黑眼睛突然变得茫然而空洞，他的下巴收紧了，嘴角下拉。有那么一刻，男孩脸上的面具几乎滑落。

两个青少年间有些尴尬和紧张的沉默被格兰杰夫人轻快的嗓门打断了。

“我简直不敢相信，蜜恩，他们居然在圣诞节放歌剧。这不太适合现在的节日气氛不是吗？” 赫敏抬头，看见她的妈妈推着半满的购物车走过来，而远处格兰杰先生还停留在冷柜面前。“这是塞尔维亚理发师里的哪一首？”

赫敏夸张地叹了口气。“……这是莫扎特的魔笛。我和你讲过的，妈！莫扎特。” 汤姆惊讶地发现女孩瞬间转换了一种在学校时从未有过的说话语气，少了很多礼貌，多了些叛逆，“复仇之火在我心中燃烧。” 然后她又用德语讲了一遍。

“哦哦哦，对，我想起来了，你和我讲过的。” 格兰杰夫人点点头，说，然后她恰到好处地侧过身，面向汤姆，露出一个微笑，“这位是？”

“您好，夫人，我是汤姆·里德尔，霍格沃兹的学生。我就住在这附近，能和格兰杰小姐在超市里遇到真是太巧了。” 汤姆文质彬彬地说。赫敏都快要为这正式的礼仪浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“喔，多有礼貌的孩子。”格兰杰夫人很惊喜的样子，瞟了赫敏一眼。赫敏有意翻了个白眼，看到老妈不赞同的眼神和里德尔一瞬间的目瞪口呆，满不在乎地耸耸肩。“你一个人来买东西吗？你的家人呢？” 她四处张望着。

“我是一个人来的。我家里人比较忙，也只有我这个学生有些空闲。” 汤姆说，露出友好的笑容，不动声色地转移话题寒暄道，“假期这么长，总是需要囤些食物，不是吗？我真开心最终还是下雪了。”

“是啊！今年气候不太正常，伦敦从未这样过。我和我丈夫之前还在讨论这个。我们甚至都要接受不得不过一个‘绿色’圣诞节的事实了。幸好前几天还是下雪了。” 格兰杰夫人兴高采烈地赞同道，不再好奇眼前黑发男生家庭的事情，而是开启了英国人最喜欢的话题——关于天气和zhen治的讨论，“最近全球变暖实在是太严重了……是厄尔尼诺现象吗？还是二氧化碳的排放过量导致的？我希望首相尽快将环境保护和节能车的方案提上日程，上周首相质询他们居然没有提到这个……”

汤姆和赫敏对视一眼。他们决定不去细说魔法世界的人们普遍认为今年的气候异常极有可能是斐济火螃蟹数量急剧下降导致的。依格兰杰夫人的求知欲，她可能要就这个对于麻瓜而言的全新理论着迷地说上半小时。至少现在汤姆瞥到了赫敏个性的派生来源。

“亲爱的，我最后决定还是买这个薄的牛排。厚的难以煮熟，还有我在网上查到，牛排不应该切长条而是方块，这样在煮熟的同时也可以防止它老到过度难以咀嚼……” 格兰杰先生一手拿着四大块冷冻牛排，一手拿着智能手机，一边低头看着屏幕一边向他们走来。“哦，这位是？”

“您好，格兰杰先生。” 汤姆本打算再自我介绍了一遍，但格兰杰夫人滔滔不绝地帮他免去了这个步骤。

“原来是这样。你是赫敏的好朋友！” 格兰杰先生把冷冻牛排放进了购物车，看了看汤姆的薄牛仔裤和如同赶时髦的不符合季节的大衣，“所以你是一个人乘地铁来的？孩子（Son），你这么穿是要着凉的。好在超市里暖气足够。” 他关切地说。

在格兰杰先生的发言中，里德尔肉眼可见地僵硬了。格兰杰夫人不赞同地瞪了丈夫一眼，“年轻人锻炼多，身体可比你好多了。” 她微笑地转回看向汤姆，“你别管他，又不是说你穿得像个小朋克。”

里德尔看上去放松了一些，虽然赫敏怀疑他可能并不知道“朋克”的意思。

“实际上，里德尔是来自巫师家庭的，巫师和麻瓜的服装不太一致。” 赫敏也看出了里德尔的不自在，说，“他们的交通方式有飞路粉和壁炉，我以前和你们解释过操作原理的。而且我相信里德尔出门前已经带了保暖咒护身符。”

“的确。” 汤姆点点头，“其实本来一个保暖咒就可以解决的事情，但是学校不允许我们在假期使用魔法。”

“虽然真的很不方便，” 赫敏想到了她那两个不靠谱的朋友，满脸无奈地说，“但我很确信学校这么做还是有一定道理……”

而格兰杰夫妇不约而同地表现出兴致勃勃的样子，开始询问汤姆各种巫师家庭和麻瓜家庭不同的地方，从日常生活的小细节一路问到中世纪以来的文化发展。赫敏不安地看着里德尔，发现他表现如常至少没有表现得不耐烦后，偷偷换了一只支撑自己身体的脚。

“所以，原来正统的巫师家庭是不过圣诞节的啊！圣诞假期就像是一个学校春假。” 格兰杰先生恍然大悟，“我之前一直在疑惑这个问题。”

“那你在圣诞节有什么安排吗？如果你的父母同意，可以到我们家来吃顿晚饭！我们还从来都没有邀请过赫敏的巫师朋友来家里呢。” 赫敏知道如果里德尔真的愿意来做客，她妈妈一定会问他一大堆关于课业、学校压力、赫敏的社交生活，还有他个人发展计划的问题，“当然圣诞夜和圣诞夜之后的两天可能不太来得及，因为我们还有……” 格兰杰夫人和丈夫对视一眼，做出一副苦相，“……一大堆表亲要招待。” 她甚至拿出了手机备忘录开始看日程表，而赫敏此刻只想找个地洞跳进去。

“非常感谢你，夫人。我非常愿意来，不过我想在圣诞节拜访就太添麻烦了。还是改日吧。” 里德尔的礼仪无懈可击，即使看到了躲在母亲身后的赫敏孩子气地对他做鬼脸也依然如此。

“你让这孩子太紧张了，亲爱的。” 格兰杰先生笑了起来。

* * *

大概二十分钟后，格兰杰一家拎着打包小包的塑料袋从收银处离开。

格兰杰夫妇微笑着向他挥手，尤其是格兰杰夫人，她挥舞得有些过于兴奋了（看到女儿的同龄人让她觉得自己完成了一大壮举）。赫敏面无表情地向他挥手，脸上带着和课堂上纠正同学读音一眼的严肃表情。

放下手，汤姆突然觉得有些好笑，他很难想象格兰杰一家的餐桌会是什么热闹的光景，而赫敏·格兰杰在她父母滔滔不绝的聊天中会是什么表情。当然，如果是普通的问题，他猜测赫敏肯定会找到一切机会插嘴得到话题的主导权——她在上课时对于发言的积极态度一定衍生自家庭教育，这绝对是遗传的；但是，如果是关于魔法的问题呢？格兰杰夫妇很有想象力，尤其对于麻瓜而言，他们在这方面的假设思维极富创造力，很显然赫敏对原则性问题守口如瓶——或许只是她懒得解释——在没有魔杖的情况下，纸上谈兵的解释终究无法令人信服。

在发现自己的话没有得到想要的效果时，赫敏的表情会很挫败吗？与被夹在波特和韦斯莱之间，发现自己是唯一一个知道教授在说什么的人的“惊喜”一刻，会有很大区别吗？

格兰杰夫人不顾赫敏的挣扎，强行给女儿戴上了一个颜色鲜艳的针织帽子。汤姆默默地看着这一幕。格兰杰先生走在她们身后。他们一家人逐渐消失在了超市关闭的自动门之后。

汤姆拉高了大衣的领角，遮住整个下巴，拎着自己的篮子转身向更里面走去。

他一路绕过奶制品的冷柜、装满速食面和果酱的货架、床垫棉絮等生活用品区，来到一处空旷而隐蔽的货架，沿着拐角，在一扇灰色的小门前停下。无视了上面 “非工作人员勿入” 的标牌，汤姆直接推开门走了进去。

门的内部不是另一个房间，也不是超市某个隐藏的紧急出口，而是一个老旧的电梯间。汤姆熟练地按下写有 “地下2/3层——公共壁炉”的按钮。

冈特大宅当然不在伦敦，它在大汉格顿。但是通行壁炉除了会让衣服上沾灰，比麻瓜地铁还要方便，让他能够在短时间内通往英格兰的各处。伦敦是大城市，当然是一个交通据点。

很少有巫师家族会居住在伦敦，尤其是古老的巫师家族。

他说了谎。反正对于汤姆·里德尔来说，说谎并不算一件不寻常事。

伦敦这个城市从中世纪开始就是麻瓜的聚集地，人口爆炸，太过喧闹，而且也不利于让巫师们隐藏自己的魔法。

人类，无论是麻瓜还是巫师，作为一个群体，他们的记忆力都短暂得惊人。在如今这个时代，麻瓜们忙着对眼前发生的任何魔法泄漏视而不见，寻找借口，因为万能的“科学”——“科学”就是新的教会——全然忘记了不过五百年前，他们互相怀疑，互相指责，互相背叛，一个人稍有怪异举动就会被怀疑是巫师，超过90%被施以火刑的所谓“女巫”和“男巫”都不过是些普通麻瓜。

而现在，就算女巫在人流攒动的广场上当众施咒，人们也只当他们自己太过劳累以至于出现了幻觉，更离谱的那些甚至以为她是个在街头卖艺的魔术师，或者拍视频博关注的年轻人。女巫猎人从全民畏惧的受尊敬之人变成了疯疯癫癫的骗子——他们还在活动，但是人口极少。

冈特家族，和大部分纯血家族对于麻瓜知识的教育还停留在五百年前。

汤姆并不是格外喜欢麻瓜，但他也觉得这样的教育已经过时了。就算他们真的面对女巫猎人，也该与时俱进了。

尤其是，再遇到格兰杰一家之后，他觉得麻瓜的定义，以及他们对于魔法的态度已经大为改变了……不过，格兰杰夫妇只是个案，毕竟他们的女儿就是个巫师。但如今，大部分麻瓜面对魔法，都选择不相信、忽略，可能会有畏惧，而不是仇视——不过如果他们完全暴露自己的存在，很可能还是会回到后者——人们不会仇视不存在的东西，但如果那东西是真的，一切就都大不一样了。

* * *

汤姆回到了冈特宅，他拍拍大衣上的灰，跨出了壁炉。

没等他把食物在沙发前的茶几上暂时摆好，一个玻璃酒瓶直面而来。汤姆挥了挥手，瓶子在空气中扭转了方向。他已经习惯了。醉醺醺的莫芬·冈特冲他直嚷嚷，“小杂种叛徒，你身上穿的是什么鬼东西！”

汤姆丝毫没有掩饰厌恶的神色，他一言不发，提着所有的袋子朝自己的房间走去，忽略他神智不清的舅舅。

他用身心的每一寸恨着寄人篱下的生活，但是现在他也没有其他办法。忍耐，汤姆告诫自己。

他的舅舅讨厌他，但至少他没有良心泯灭到当他还在襁褓之中的时候就掐死他。汤姆不会感激这种事，但他会记住这一点。莫芬·冈特没有让他饿死，即便除此之外没别的了。可惜的是，家养小精灵不会在没有莫芬·冈特指令的情况下理会他——这个混血种，而莫芬·冈特在大部分时间力都不是清醒的。而他的母亲疯了。所以很多时候他需要采购食材喂饱自己。

走廊里，他遇到了一个白衣幽灵。

汤姆畏缩了。而他的担心和惧怕是多余的。梅洛普·冈特和平时一样垂着无精打采的双眼，赤着脚从他的身边飘过。

她根本看不见他。不是说她的眼睛有问题，而是她的大脑在超过一半的时间里都否认身边这个小汤姆·里德尔的存在。在她的认知里，自己的孩子还是个刚出生的婴儿。

她哼着和麻瓜超市的广播里一摸一样的旋律，莫扎特的魔笛。

“复仇之火在我心中燃烧？” 在他回过神来之前，话语已经脱口而出。

梅洛普的眼珠突然有了焦点，她转过身来，露出惊喜的神态。

她又用德语说了一遍。

“汤姆，我从不知道你也会对歌剧感兴趣。” 他生理意义上的母亲喃喃地说，声音轻到难以分辨。

“我不感兴趣，我只是……恰巧知道这一首。” 汤姆不自觉地放缓了声调，每当和难得愿意交流的她说话时，他都会这么做。

梅洛普轻轻地哼唱起来。难以置信的是，虽然唱不到准确的高音，她有一副还算不错的嗓子。汤姆静静地听着。

过了一小会儿，她停了下来，望向汤姆。他花了点功夫才明白她在等待他的加入。

他摇了摇头，嘴角滑稽地扭了一下，仿佛在失败地模仿一个微笑，“我不会。”

“哦，汤姆，你总是这样。” 女人几乎笑了，“你只是不愿尝试。” 梅洛普向前一步，伸出手，似乎想要抚摸他的头发，汤姆克制不住从瞬间心底涌上的厌恶，猛地倒退。他母亲的手停留在空中。

他闭上眼，深吸一口气，宣布道，“我要走了。” 他绕过了白衣女人。

他恨他的名字。

梅洛普幽幽的声音仿佛一个鬼魂的低语，从他的身后传来，“哦，汤姆，我的孩子……”

他的脚步顿了一下，然后加快了。

他没有回头。


	6. 局外人

苏格兰的二月还是很冷。

他的手臂被压在腿下，暴露在被子外面的皮肤被空气激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，一阵延迟的酥麻感通过神经传送到了他的大脑。

汤姆茫然地眨了眨眼。

窗外的鸟叫吵醒了他。斯莱特林宿舍银绿相间的床幔出现在他的视线里。空气中漂浮着金灿灿的光晕，随着聚焦它们逐渐分散成一片片颗粒状尘埃。他从一个平凡而日常的漫长梦境中醒过来，浑身疲惫，仿佛在梦里度过了大半辈子，却在睁眼的几秒钟后完全忘记了所有的剧情。

他抬起还有些麻的手，看了眼手表——他在睡觉的时候也不会解下的手表——9:52 AM。

所有的倦意一扫而空。

他在内心咒骂着从床上一跃而起，在五分钟内打理完毕并换上了校服袍子。“看起来你今天很急啊。” 镜子边缘金属花纹上的蛇用蛇佬腔说道。

“闭嘴。”

“还很粗鲁。” 另一条蛇嘶嘶地补充道。

汤姆没有理会它们，最后检查了一遍头发，拎起包匆匆冲出了房间。

他起晚了，彻底睡过了变形课，倒不是说他有哪怕那么一点点在意。但变形早课之后是魔药课，斯内普非常在意参与分，没有人可以糊弄过他，明目张胆翘课的结局不会因为他是斯莱特林学院的学生而有任何优待。

他的室友们悄然无声地离开去上课了，没有人想起来要叫他，汤姆不用脑子都能知道为什么。

虽然他在之前都要忘记了。

赢得斯莱特林的认可能够只凭借实力，但你绝不能搞砸他们的“友谊”，亦或者说，相互尊重；亦或者说，紧密的抱团行为。和学院刻板印象有所不同，这是一种比其他任何学院都要紧密的“友谊”，人脉关系。汤姆嘲讽地对着空气笑了笑，他最终会放过马尔福和帕金森的，然而他不喜欢这样的催促。他不会妥协，他会“给出一个台阶”。

唯一值得庆幸的是，不像远在格兰芬多塔楼的变形课教室，魔药教室离斯莱特林的休息室很近。当他走到教室外阴湿的走廊时——10:03 AM。

汤姆缓下了脚步，整理了一下胸口歪掉的领带，和书包上有些松散的搭扣。他必须表现得游刃有余，不受任何影响。一切都要做到百分之百的完美。在内心迅速排练了一下该如何回答斯内普可能会问的各种问题后，汤姆深吸一口气，将手伸向了门把——

又猝不及防地缩了回去，完全依赖本能的非条件反射。

因为不远处，一个人形的榴弹向他冲来，字面意义在一秒之内出现在距离他一米间隔的地方。

一只手帅气地从宽大袍子袖口里探出，鲁莽无畏地拉开了门。

“砰！！！！！！！”

可怜的老木门重重撞在身后的墙壁上，发出抗议的尖叫，然后又被弹回，抵住。高大的门板持续振动，伴随着凌乱鸟窝头的黑发男孩解除自己脚下滑板咒的响亮声音，以及一句几乎是理直气壮的 “对不起，斯内普教授！”

汤姆站在门外，不知道该做出怎样的表情。

很显然教室里的同学们也是有着相同的反应，他们甚至没有看到汤姆——格兰芬多的“黄金找球手”这一次彻底抢去了他的“风头”，而他完全不介意——并不是说他曾经在意过，他不是马尔福。

“波特——” 斯内普危险地压低了声音，而哈利·波特本人丝毫不在意他的死亡射线，而是挤眉弄眼和教室旁侧捂着脸的格兰杰、以及带着敬畏和赞赏表情看着他的韦斯莱无声地打了招呼，“整个教室都有这个荣幸目睹你醒目的屈尊降贵，实在令人感动。然而，请问我们的这位‘黄金男孩’，霍格沃兹的‘名人’，你有没有发现自己已经迟到了整整三分钟。” 他厌恶皱起了脸，停顿了一下，汤姆的手表也随之变了数字，“现在是四分钟了。”

“没错。” 波特说。

汤姆挑起了眉。

属于格兰芬多的那一侧有那么一刻发出了此起彼伏的笑，而教室里斯莱特林的那一边则传出意料之中蔑视的冷哼。

斯内普脸色更黑了，他的黑袍周围仿佛泛起了紫色。

笑声和冷哼都消失了。

“不过我不是‘名人’。” 不知为何，今天的波特冒着格外喜气洋洋的光。面对斯内普显而易见的讽刺，他甚至像个美国人一样伸出手在空中夸张地打了个双引号，“这个称呼实在是太自傲了，我向您保证那种叫法绝对不是从我们格兰芬多传出的。”

即使对于波特来说，这也太过头了。汤姆花了好大功夫才维持住脸上平静的表情，他好笑地发现所有斯莱特林都是这么做的。他们中有几个已经发现了站在门口的汤姆，尤其是扎比尼。他甚至朝这个方向点了点头。

挑衅。

但也可能是示好。

汤姆扬起下巴，在社交礼仪上无懈可击地回了礼。他才不会在气势上输掉。

斯内普快速地从讲台朝此时站在后排的波特走来，袍角在他的身后膨胀飘起，如同张牙舞爪的摄魂怪。他气势汹汹路过隆巴顿座位的时候，那个从未正确完成过一次魔药实验的男孩害怕地往里缩了缩。

“波特。” 他纠起比他矮了整整一个头男孩的衣领，咬牙切齿地吐出这个姓氏，“是什么让你突然觉得自己不再需要遵守校规也不再需要尊敬师长？还是说只有我和我的魔药课有这个特殊待遇？格兰芬多扣五十分——”

他边说边放下波特的衣领，还没来得及挥动魔杖，就被格兰芬多的大喊打断了。“是邓不利多！邓布利多教授在上个课间把我叫去了他的办公室！”

男孩用手拉扯着外袍，在内袋里摸索着，然后——格兰芬多的学生们见怪不怪的模样，而斯莱特林们发出了被噎住的声音——他在校服底下穿了睡衣。睡衣！还是棉质的印花睡衣。

终于找到了想要的东西，波特满不在乎地扯了扯校服领口，再次盖住里面的睡衣，胜利般把手里的纸条举到教授的鹰钩鼻下面，“他帮我写了免死纸条——我是说可以免除扣分的迟到便条！”

“我真的很抱歉，教授。我向你庄严道歉。但是您知道的，” 他真诚地眨着眼睛，不知是故意惹恼还是无辜地火上浇油，“邓布利多教授一开口就根本停不下来，他的办公室还在格兰芬多塔楼。在我终于找到时间插上嘴提醒他的时候，我已经注定要迟到了。为了尽可能补救我甚至施了滑板咒语！”

在斯内普再次爆发前，汤姆决定这就是他介入的时刻了。

他礼貌地在已经敞开的门上敲了敲，吸引了一教室的目光。

“很抱歉，斯内普教授。” 他用尽每一寸勇气和尊严微笑着，脸上的肌肉都要僵了。

韦斯莱那个红头发下巴都要张到地上了，而格兰杰的眼睛瞪得就像一只海豹。李·乔丹本来在翘椅子，现在连人带椅背重重地砸在后面的桌子上。

斯内普面无表情。

“无比抱歉。” 汤姆眼睛都不眨地说了个小谎言，声音里透露出真诚，“我今天早上身体不舒服。错过了变形术，现在又迟到了。我愿意接受任何惩罚。”

或许是和前一位迟到者的态度对比过于明显。魔药教授还是板着脸，但这一次他没有爆发，只是生硬地说，“好的。斯莱特林扣十五分。规则是规则，希望你能理解，里德尔先生。”

汤姆点点头，在心里长舒一口气。没有课后留堂，他只需要在课上把分数加回来就行。

“至于你，波特。” 斯内普的面色在一瞬间扭曲了，“迟到行为不扣分。扰乱课堂纪律，以及不尊重教授，格兰芬多扣二十分，周五下午留校劳动。”

“谢谢——” 波特拖长了音，甚至不标准地鞠了一躬，然后在斯内普的脸色再次变铁青之前一把拽住还在门外的里德尔，把他往格兰芬多那侧空出的位置拉去。

汤姆没能掩饰住脸上的震惊。

“你在干什么？” 他小声抗议道。

“看起来他们都有搭档了，里德尔，只能我们两个一组。” 波特说，只不过没有那么小声，“今天的魔药实验需要二人合作，你不会忘了吧？”

汤姆晕头转向地与波特在格兰杰乱蓬蓬的头发和韦斯莱胡萝卜色的头发后面那排坐下。他感觉有些恍惚——也许是没有吃早饭的缘故，也可能是他从未体验过在教室另一侧的视野有些不适应——甚至都没有观察到斯莱特林们和现在的他如出一辙、目瞪口呆的样子。

直到他看到黑板上斯内普用魔咒写下的大字，也是这节课的主题，才明白过来。他可能发出了不怎么雅观的声音，不过身旁友好的笑声掩盖住了他的失态。

“我懂你的感觉，老兄。” 波特同情地拍了拍他的背。

格兰杰回过头，怒视着他们做了一个嘘声的手势，又迅速转回身。

“……爱情魔药可以抵消仇恨药水的功效，反之亦然。” 斯内普讲课的声音就像是从另一个时空传过来的，“它们的功能是完全相反的，性质却是一致的——制造全然虚幻的情感……”

* * *

波特在无意间帮了他一个忙。

汤姆机械地搅拌着坩锅里恶心的一团粉红色药渣，思考着。

他在上节课因为提前完成魔药早退了十分钟。斯内普通知了下节课的内容，也强调这一次二人搭档的必要性。无比讽刺，格兰分多和斯莱特林的人数都是单数，以往他们可以通过三人组队来避免尴尬的局面，然而这一次显然行不通了。

他的闹钟通常是正常运作的。

宿舍里的几个人一般会互相提醒第二天要带的必要物品和课程内容——更何况上节课汤姆不在。

很显然扎比尼想要给他一个示威，或者提醒，通过让他发现自己在表面上孤立无援的处境来提醒他做过火了，他走太远了——这个提醒温和而致命——其他学生可以在不得罪汤姆的前提下帮助扎比尼做到这一点。汤姆并不会反对这个提醒，他的确需要一个理由来结束针对马尔福和帕金森的行为。这并不过分，他根本不在乎自己的搭档是谁，是哪个学院的，但他知道这在其他人——其他斯莱特林眼中会变成什么样子。

不过这一切都被某个格兰芬多不按常理出牌的行为打乱了。

韦斯莱尽可能不引人注目地把羊皮纸借给他们看，上面写着斯内普之前讲的操作注意事项，“你们两个真的疯了。” 他同时小声说道，笑得鼻子上的雀斑都扭曲起来，蓝眼睛闪闪发光，包含了一半的喜悦和一半的向往。

汤姆耸了耸肩，他其实很愿意和韦斯莱换他自己现在的处境。“再搅拌一次我们的锅就要炸了。” 他瞄了一眼搭档手上的动作。

“Oooooooops.” 身边传来一阵手忙脚乱的声音，“你倒是帮忙搭下手啊！”

斯莱特林级长无奈地叹了口气，一把夺过搅拌的棍子。“我有点明白为什么斯内普教授看到你总是那么暴躁了。”

* * *

圣诞节后，他放弃了呼神护卫咒语的学习。对此，格兰杰什么都没有说。不过他们还是时常会在图书馆关门而休息室里太吵闹的时候，不约而同地敲响那块墙。

他总是一个人。

格兰杰不是，她有25%的时间会捎上波特和他互相练习摄神取念，这其中还有5%的时间会带上韦斯莱。最初，汤姆和另外两个男孩都非常尴尬，并不想被迫扩展自己的社交圈，但他们最终奇迹般地熟络起来。

格兰芬多的两个男孩总是在学习的间隙闲聊。毕竟，在最繁忙的时候偷懒总是最快乐的，更何况是在赫敏眼皮底下偷懒了。

……

“你没有看见斯莱特林找球手的脸，哈利。我忘记他的名字了——反正他全场比赛根本没在观察球场，他一直看着你！伙计，这太过分了，他知道只需要抢在你抓住金色飞贼之前就可以了，等着你先去发现然后找机会把你撞开。”

“……严格来说这样做并没有违反比赛规则，罗恩。” 波特紧张地笑着，不停瞄着坐在另一张沙发上的斯莱特林级长，朝着自己的好朋友使了个‘看看你都说了什么’的眼色。

罗恩吃着炸鸡的举动停住了——他的炸鸡夜宵是来有求必应屋之前溜进厨房找家养小精灵要的，不得不说格兰芬多金三角真的很懂得享受生活。

“我并不在乎。” 汤姆头也不抬地翻过一页书，“当然，亲爱的先生们，在别人面前公然评价他的学院是一项具有争议的行为，因为这其中可能会夹带的私人感情和偏袒，很难做到客观。对于他个人也同样如此，尊重是互相的礼貌。然而，在讨论问题的时候，针对技术本身的评价和质疑不应该和对其个人评价混为一谈，否则我们就什么都谈不成了。”

说完了这些即使对于书面用语也过于冗长复杂的句子，在余光中，他看到波特和韦斯莱目瞪口呆地盯着他。

“很抱歉我恐怕没有听懂你在说什么。” 韦斯莱一脸惊恐和印象深刻，“你平常都是这么说话的吗？”

“所以，” 与此同时，波特并没有被他的一通话吓唬住，只是抓了抓头发，总结道，“我们可以说魁地奇？”

他完美地抓住了重点。汤姆微笑着点了点头。

格兰杰直截了当，“他就是在模仿电视剧《是，大臣》里公务员的讲话风格来和你们开玩笑。”

她在一来二去的自习中已经发现，里德尔对麻瓜文化意料之外的了解，至少他不排斥，和学校里流传的斯莱特林氛围完全不一样。上次发现他居然会去麻瓜超市购物就已经让她非常印象深刻了。虽然里德尔对待麻瓜的文化并没有像韦斯莱先生那样狂热，但这方面的知识甚至比她的两个朋友程度都深。“因为巫师的娱乐我都不怎么喜欢，尤其是音乐和体育运动。而魔法部绝不会允许那种黑色幽默的讽刺剧在他们眼皮底下播出，福吉是个没有幽默感的男人，他对待一切都总是过度紧张。” 里德尔那么和她解释道。

“我刚才在测试一个人可以在一个没有意义的从句里加上多少修辞使它听起来像是讲了特别多的内容。” 汤姆惬意地换了一个坐姿。

“你现在依然在这么做。” 格兰芬多金三角对这个在口语中使用从句的人控诉道。

汤姆讨厌飞行扫帚；波特热爱魁地奇和一切能飞上天的行为；韦斯莱处于两者之间，他喜欢魁地奇，但是在实战中总会紧张。

波特对巫师棋一窍不通；韦斯莱是大师级别的巫师棋玩家；他自己则处于两者之间，他会下，但是没有特别大的兴趣和天赋。

汤姆惊讶地发现，他并不讨厌加上自己之后有求必应屋里奇怪组合的氛围。

他甚至觉得每次和这些人聊天，心里都会出现一种类似于跃跃欲试的奇怪感觉，有点像表现欲，有点像忘乎所以的放松。

他逐渐和格兰杰之外的两个格兰芬多青少年也达成了一种奇怪的平衡。

* * *

黑色乱发的男孩被坩锅里冒起的热气熏糊了眼镜片，他恼火地把眼镜拿下来在袖子上蹭了蹭，一把抹开黏在额头上的刘海，露出儿时骑扫帚摔出的闪电伤疤。

“还需要等多久？” 他又一次盖上锅盖，“书上说一刻钟到半小时，等到颜色变浅药水清澈。‘浅’的程度是什么？‘清澈’又是什么概念？就没有一次能讲得详细些吗。” 他苦恼地抓抓头。

“如果你再不停地去掀开锅盖往里面张望，我保证我们除了一锅呛鼻恶心的粘液之外什么都得不到。” 汤姆毫不客气地说，他之前刚刚纠正了波特搅拌魔药的方向，免于了一整锅魔药不得不重新来过的危机，现在已经心力憔悴，“这不是炖汤做菜，火候、地理环境都有可能是影响成品的参数，我们只需要等待爱情药剂特有的气味散发即可。”

当波特翻看着他那本皱巴巴的魔药二手书时，汤姆不动声色地观察了一眼讲台上的斯内普。魔药教授万年不变一脸阴沉，但今天这种气氛达到了极至。他看上去对整个“迷情剂”的教学内容都充满厌恶，仿佛光说出这个药水的名字就会玷污了“魔药”这门课崇高的概念。

从某种意义上来说，的确。

为什么巫师们总是去追求一些不切实际的东西？魔法世界的堕落。中二少年心想着。

而在他们前面一排的那一组——

“你和拉文德到底怎么了？” 赫敏问。她巧妙地借助摆放药材的功夫瞟了一眼自己的室友。拉文德和西莫一组，嬉笑着，看起来并没有注意到他们。

“诶，你知道的。” 罗恩耸耸间，尽量摆出一副满不在乎的样子，“是吧。事情就是这样的。没错。”

“你刚才说的话里，就没有一个字是有意义的。” 赫敏翻了个白眼，用魔咒调小了坩锅底下冒出的绿色火焰，“不想说也没事啊，我只是出于对朋友的关心问候一下。还是说根据社交礼仪我其实应该保持沉默，什么都不问？即便你找我来做魔药搭档——这么不寻常的事情都发生了。”

“呃……” 罗恩作出一副认真思考的样子，抓了抓脑门上的红色刘海，咧嘴一笑，“对的。”

赫敏真切地体会到了刚才斯内普的感觉。

正当他们一来二去说话的时候，坩锅里发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。

“这算是成功了吗？” 罗恩小心翼翼地移开了盖子露出一条缝，看到粉色中透着珍珠母的光泽，惊喜地呼道，“完美！”

赫敏和罗恩一起推开了盖子，挡住了红发男孩打算关火的动作，“还有最后一个特征才算成功，螺旋上升的蒸汽……” 然后她就被旋转着冒起的热气糊了一脸，“呃，好吧。”

她认真拨开脸颊两侧捣乱的卷发，熄火，小心翼翼地用魔药舀将泛着光的药水盛进器皿。迷情剂的气味和她想象中恶心的甜腻全然不同，而是带着一丝若有若无的淡淡清香。罗恩按照魔药书上的指示在呈物瓶的瓶口挥着手，嗅闻里面散发出的气味，一脸严肃。

斯内普教授不知什么时候滑行到了乱蓬蓬的卷发女孩和红发男孩身后。

“很好。格兰杰和韦斯莱组第一个完成。” 他直接抽走了成品，“格兰芬多加五分。现在你们可以清理魔药残渣了，不要想着私留药水，为了避免这点我特意让你们二人合作，这样迷情剂就会失去针对效果。” 他顺带着警告了全班，大步回到讲台，留下两个格兰芬多面面相觑。

“他刚才给格兰芬多加了分！” 赫敏一脸震惊，喜悦到夸张地笑着，脸部的肌肉都扯痛了，“斯内普给我们加了分？！”

“所以说，他让我们做了一剂‘成功’没有任何效果的魔药。” 罗恩忿忿地说，捣鼓着坩锅里剩余的药渣，“你能相信这种事？”

“哦，拜托，这样的药水才是正常的。” 后排的哈利插了嘴，“如果斯内普真的让我们每个人作出自己的迷情剂，那全校岂不是要乱了套。话说，你们都有闻到什么味道啊？”

爱情魔药成功的三个特点：1. 珍珠母的光泽。 2. 螺旋上升的蒸汽。 3. 因人而异的气味。

“类似于刚煮好的茶，还有阳光下的被絮……其他的我记不太清了……” 罗恩紧张地笑着，面对哈利“我一点都不相信”的眼神，皱皱鼻子，“哦，拜托！这是个很私人的问题！”

“这么夸张吗？” 哈利翻着书，指向上面的文字，“可是，书上说，那一般只是暗示了魔药制作者的个人喜好，不一定有特定的预示……除非……”

在他们的角落被斯内普“重点关照”之前，两个男孩的对话就被格兰杰严厉叫停了。

里德尔没有参与他们的谈话，一言不发地观察着坩锅底下的火候，绿色的火焰吞噬了开始时溅出去的材料碎屑，一瞬间变成了明亮的紫色，然后又恢复。他们已经掀开了盖子，慢慢等待着稀薄的药水变得醇厚，还有现在还没有踪影的蒸汽。

“我倒是印象深刻。掀开盖子的时候那气味冲了我一脸。” 赫敏忽略了周围瞥过的眼睛，回想着刚才的感受，耸耸肩干脆利落地说，“没什么不能说的。修剪后草坪的清香，崭新羊皮纸的味道，还有薄荷口香糖——peppermint那种——也可能是牙膏。”

哈利刚想说什么，注意力就立刻回到自己组的坩锅上。

“好了！” 他兴奋地凑过去观察冒着泡泡的魔药表面随着光线变化着的珍珠母光泽，眼镜片被随之而来的雾气糊掉，被他的搭档一把拉开，“oops抱歉。”

里德尔沉默地看着锅里的药水。

哈利草率地挥挥手，把药水的气味往自己鼻子下赶，点点头，“我闻到了糖浆馅饼，就是学校早餐桌上最好吃最棒的那种！” 他大大咧咧地说，用咒语关掉了火，开始将药水舀入贴有他们组名字标签的透明瓶子，“混杂着飞天扫帚的木屑，我觉得应该是光轮2000，神奇……”

直到斯内普教授把成品收走，不咸不淡地评价了几句，并让他们收拾器材后，汤姆还是沉默着。

班里大部分人都作出了表象成功的药水，符合这堂课的教学目的。

“……还有种很奇妙的花香。但是我们家不种花，这也不像是学校的任何一种花，难道那只是我的错觉？” 哈利喋喋不休地和罗恩说着，没有注意到他朋友脸上若有所思的表情，顺便把借来的墨水瓶还给了赫敏。

“我先走了。” 汤姆扣上了挎包的搭扣，站起身。

“拜拜，里德尔。” 格兰芬多的铁三角也和他挥了挥手。

韦斯莱好奇地转头，往斯莱特林的方向看去。格兰杰税利的眼神扫过他的脸，最终点点头。波特被斯内普叫住，他叹了口气，把手揣进兜里，拍了拍魔药搭档的肩膀，“合作愉快。” 他看着汤姆的眼睛说，然后朝讲台走去。

* * *

汤姆背上了包，朝教室靠门的那一边走去。他看到扎比尼在门外走廊里等他。

判断爱情魔药成功与否，有三个参照点：1. 魔药泛起珍珠母的光泽。 2. 上方冒出螺旋上升的蒸汽。 3. 药水散发因人而异的气味。

汤姆发现自己无法作出判断，因为最终他什么都没有闻到。


End file.
